Let the games begin
by GoldenHairedProngslet
Summary: A game of truth or dare in the Gryffindor common room, Slytherins invited? Sexy bad ass Hermione what else will go wrong? R
1. Chapter 1

_Fred George Angelina Lea Katie and Alicia came back after the war to get their proper NEWT's _

_Oliver is the flying instructer_

* * *

Characters.

Blaise

Pansy

Draco

Neville

Dean

Seamus

Fred

George

Ginny

Hermione

Ron

Harry

Angelina

Katie

Alicia

Lea

Daphne

Astoria

Snape

Sirius

Remus

Oliver

* * *

Dude I'm bored" complained Ron as he laid upside down on the sofa by the fire.

"How about do some homework that Snape set?" Harry suggested, Ron looked at him like he was crazy

"Mate I'm not that bored"

"How about we play truth or dare? I can't be arced for homework" Hermione piped in. Ron looked between Harry and Hermione

"Who are you two and what have you done with my friends? First Harry wants to do homework. That Snape set that is. Then Hermione can't be bothered to do homework and willingly suggested we play a game" Hermione rolled her eyes and waved Ginny over.

"I will get some people, you explain to Ginny" she said as she got up.

* * *

"Hay Lav? Pavati? Do you want to play truth or dare?" Hermione asked as she walked in to the dorm lavender squealed and Pavati nodded dramatically They walked out the room with Hermione, and up to the boys dorm

"Hay guy's you want to play truth or dare?" Hermione asked Dean, Seamus and Neville

"Sure" dean shrugged

"Yeah ,beats this" Seamus nodded from staring at the wall

Neville nodded

"Hay why don't we ask some Slytherin's to make it interesting?" Pavati asked

Hermione nodded

"I will send Malfoy an owl" she said as they walked down to the common room

She saw Fred, George, Lea, Angelina, Alicia and Katie and asked them if they all wanted to play, they were all game and went over to the circle by the fire. Hermione wrote a letter to Malfoy explaining what was going on.

_Malfoy_

_We are having a game of truth or dare in the Gryffindor common room, we thought we would invite some Slytherin's to join us to make it interesting, so if you would like to come up and join bring a few friends right back_

_Thanks_

_Hermione Granger_

"Harry can I borrow Hedwig?" Mione asked

"Sure why?" Harry asked

" just inviting Malfoy and his friends" Mione shrugged, every one apart from dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and lavender gaped at her

"You okay Mione?" Ron asked hesitantly

"Yeah just trying to make the game interesting" Mione smirked making people stare at her, this was very un-Hermione like she just giggled and sent the letter

* * *

Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and pansy, talking about nothing important when Hedwig pecked at the window

"Hey isn't that potters owl?" Blaise commented

"Yehh it is, what does he want?" Pansy asked as Malfoy got up and read the letter

"We'll it seems our little Gryffindors are having a game of truth or dare and want some Slytherin's to make the game interesting, shall we get some people and go?" Blaise and pansy nodded,Malfoy replied to the letter.

Mudblood

We will be there in five

The most handsome Draco Malfoy

Draco smirked as he read the letter before he sent it off

"We have got daphne and Astoria they are the only ones that want to go" Blaise said they got up and started toward the Gryffindor common room

* * *

Hermione heard banging on the portrait and rolled her eyes she went up and opened the door and moved out of the way and let them in.

"Right lets play" lavender said and Hermione whispered and incantation under her breath but no one heard why she said

"Who's starting?" Hermione asked

"I will!" Ginny said, every one nodded "Neville truth or dare?"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET XXX**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**This story has been put on hold (sorry)**

**I am NOT abandoning it I am simply going to do one story at a time starting with my most popular**

**Sorry guys**

**Thanks for the support guys **

* * *

**Golden Haired Prongslet**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

_previously..._

_"Right lets play" lavender said and Hermione whispered and incantation under her breath but no one heard why she said_

_"Who's starting?" Hermione asked_

_"I will!" Ginny said, every one nodded "Neville truth or dare?"_

* * *

Neville looked at Ginny with a bored expression- war changes people.

"Truth" he said, at least i can lie he thought..

"have you ever had sex and if so who with?" ginny asked

"Yeah,Padma, Pavati, Hannah, Cho and Beth" neville said without any hesitation and then his eyes widened

"how the fuck did that happen it was like i was under veritruisirusm"

hermione giggled and every one looked at her, and she smirked

"what is the point on playing if you are going to lie, there is no bloody fun in that!" she said rolling her eyes everyone looked astonished

"no seriously who are you and what have you done with hermione?" Ron sai, hermione ignored him

"neville your turn,and lets make this fun, she got up and pulled out a bottle of bottomless fire whiskey and everyones eyes widened further

"Oh come on I can be fun you know!" Hermione smirked

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter will work on more later on..._

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**GOLDEN HAIRED PRONGSLET XXX**


End file.
